Pureblood vs Mudblood Problems
by BlackTidefan
Summary: Harry is dating Hermione and got her pregnant before he started his secret relationship with Daphne who ends up pregnant. How will this play out? Pureblood baby and a Mudblood baby?
1. Chapter 1

Pureblood Trouble

Chapter 1

Harry sighed as he waited for Daphne in the room of requirements for their nightly discussions and pleasure. He couldn't help but think of how he's cheating on his best friend/girlfriend of six years Hermione Granger the beautiful bookworm. "Hi Harry" Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by the beautiful blonde Slytherin.

"Hey Daph how was your day?" Harry said kissing her as they cuddled on the fluffy couch that he conjured up. "Rough and long that dumbass Malfoy was the cause" Daphne said laying her head on his chest. "What was the problem?" Harry asked her kissing the top of her head. "He was just trying to make me go out with him since he broke up with Pansy" Daphne continued sighing looking into the fire.

As the couples were snogging passionately Harry stared into her blue eyes, "Daph are you ready?" Harry asked her. "Yes, Harry I already took the potions" Daphne said kissing him pulling him down on top of her as they undressed each other.

Daphne looked at her secret love who was passed out as she felt his arm around her waist. "Harry I love you" Daphne said whispering as she kissed his ear before gently getting up leaving him to rest. "I'll see you sometime again soon" Daphne said kissing his temple before exiting the room.

It's been two weeks since Harry and Daphne last "date" Harry was spending every moment with his real girlfriend Hermione who was a month pregnant. Walking into the great hall Harry looked towards the Slytherin table to get a glance at Daphne but she wasn't there. "Harry come on let's go find an open seat" Hermione said as he snapped out of his trance.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked him as he just ate in silence. "Oh, nothing just thinking about some things" Harry replied kissing her temple. Just then he spotted Daphne looking at him with a sad smile. "Uh Mione I'm not feeling well I'm just going to head back to the common room; I'll wait for you on the couch" Harry said kissing Hermione as she nodded looking past him eyeing Daphne who was watching them intently.

Hermione saw that Daphne got up couple minutes after Harry left. "Oh god" Hermione thought as she excused herself from the table to investigate. Walking down the hallway she heard voices from a empty classroom. "You're pregnant Daph" hearing Harry's voice Hermione started to get overwhelmed with sadness. "Yes, Harry I am with a boy" Daphne's voice said choking up.

"I'm sorry for everything if you don't want me to have it I won't" Daphne continued crying. "No, I want you to have the baby to lead the Potter's name on" Hermione heard Harry. "Is he mad that I'm having a girl" Hermione thought sliding down to the floor.

"I don't know how this will work Daph but I love both you and Hermione so much I just need some time to think" Harry said before exiting the room not noticing Hermione on the floor and exiting to go outside. "Hermione what are you doing here?" Daphne said looking at her. "I heard ever everything Daphne" Hermione said crying.

"I just know that Harry will do his best to protect us" Hermione said hugging as both of the girls started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Where's Harry

It's been almost two days since anyone has seen Harry. Hermione and Daphne were beginning to worry that something might've happened to him as they walked together going to Hagrid's cabin to see if he's seen Harry.

"Oh no look Hermione it's Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Madam Pompfrey" Daphne pointed out as they watched the Professors running around and Hagrid carrying something. "Oh god no" Hermione said before she sprinted towards the group of teachers.

"What happened?" Hermione asked the teachers as they were hurrying back to the castle. "Mr. Potter was attacked by Dementors his patronous wasn't working that well and there were too many I'm just glad Hagrid got their in time" Madam Pompfrey said before running ahead.

"Hermione what happened" Daphne asked running up to her. "Harry was attacked by Dementors" Hermione said before breaking down. "Oh my" Daphne said before hugging Hermione. "He'll be okay" Daphne said before they entered the castle.

"Let's go to the hospital wing" Daphne said looking at the distraught Hermione. Hermione just nodded following Daphne. They rushed up the stairs into the hospital wing. "Girls Mr. Potter just fell asleep give him couple of hours" Madam Pompfrey asked the girls as they saw Harry's sleeping form.

Harry never felt so depressed in his life. He felt like he was swimming in a deep black hole of despair. Harry knew that the Dementors took parts of his soul when they attacked him. He knew Voldemort was behind the attack.

"Harry Harry" Harry heard the soft female voice of his girlfriend Hermione Granger. Waking up Harry found the two girls he got pregnant his first love Hermione Granger on his right side holding his hand and his new love Daphne Greengrass on his left.

"You scared us" Hermione said hugging him. "I'm sorry you two I just went out to get some fresh air and to get away to think when the Dementors attacked from nowhere. I mean I didn't even see the sings that they were coming and I didn't get my patronous up in time" Harry said remembering the horror.

"We were so scared Harry" Daphne said hugging him after Hermione released him. "Mr. Potter I'm glad that you are awake" Madam Pompfrey said smiling at the edge of the bed.

"I am too Ms. Pompfrey" Harry said as he took the potions she gave him. "Ladies Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to Harry alone so I need you two to wait outside for a moment" Madam Pompfrey said as she ushered the girls into her office.

"Harry what happened specifically out there before Hagrid showed up?" Professor Dumbledore asked Harry. "Well Sir, I went probably couple hundred yards into the Forest to clear my head and think what I was to do about Hermione and Daphne" Harry said looking down at the bed.

"Oh, I know about Hermione being pregnant and Daphne too" Professor Dumbledore said reassuring Harry that he wasn't in trouble. "How?" Harry asked the Professor. "They told me when they waited for you to wake up" Dumbledore said sitting down beside Harry.

"I will just tell you this Harry since Daphne is pureblood she will honor the Black name and Hermione will honor the Potter name" Dumbledore said as Harry just nodded. "And you all will be staying in the Gryffindor Suite" Dumbledore continued.

"What Sir are we allowed to be together?" Harry asked curiously. "Yes Harry I want you to be happy" Dumbledore said with a gleaming eye. "I must be on my way but when you're ready to get out I will come back to show you three your new room" Dumbledore said as he left.

Harry smiled thinking about sharing a bed with both of his lovers. "Professor Dumbledore said that you had something to ask us?" Hermione asked Harry what he was going to tell them.

"Well he told me that we three are being moved into the Gryffindor suite" Harry said smiling. "That's great Harry" Daphne said. "Now I don't have to see the ignorant Malfoy everyday" Daphne continued hugging Harry.


End file.
